


The Idiot Academy

by languageismymistress



Series: The Idiot Academy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Different Day, Same Shit





	1. Slightest Touch

Flo smiled as soft light flittered into the room giving her some aid in her search for clothes. A stiff body not helping her with the task of quiet, delicate, movements.  Rolling her neck and hands, she pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning down to grab her boy-shorts and bra off of the floor. The bottom of her boy-shorts just peeking out from underneath Diego’s button down shirt.

 

She did have some dignity after all.  

 

Not bothering with the buttons, _some dignity remember,_ she decided to leave Diego to sleep. A small sly smirk graced her lips at the red marks over his back. Ones to match the ones covering, well, her entire body. The soft grey carpet was like heaven to her feet, her mind running over the events of last night as her body took her to the kitchen. Shaking her hair, an attempt, whilst futile to rid it of knots, she made a beeline straight towards the coffee machine. The smell of fresh roasted beans alone made her thank Five and wake a little inside.

 

Muffled sounds of busy roads and honking traffic hit her ears over the coffee machine grinding to life. Vanya’s Early Morning Rise playlist filtered into the room. She would be making her coffee and dash a little faster.  A smile donned her mouth once more. Her back melding into the person who wrapped their arms around her waist.

 

A small kiss underneath her ear.

 

_Damn asshole knows how to make her tremble with the slightest touch._

 

‘We didn’t even get to use the toys last night,’

 

Diego continued kissing down her ear. His hands slipping inside her open shirt, playing with her panty line.

 

A low moan fell from her lips. Her hand held him there, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. Her other hand covered the one running over her bare stomach. Her breath caught as his pinky caught the corner of her panties. The material scrapped against her skin as Diego twisted it around his finger. His lips brushed over the back of her neck, switching sides to kiss from her neck up to her ear.

 

‘No, we didn’t,’

 

Flo turned, the coffee singing high tunes, peaking high in time with his hand sliding lower.

 

‘Maybe.’

 

Diego nipped the bottom of her ear.

 

‘We.’

 

He pushed her backwards until she hit the table. His hands pushed her up onto the table. Both ignoring the faint sound of crashing on the floor.

 

‘Should.’

 

Shivers followed the heat of his hands pushing the shirt off her shoulders, using it to pull her closer so she was just perched on the kitchen top.

 

‘Go again.’

 

Florence struggled to get out of her shirt, freeing one hand to pull him closer, wrapping a leg around his waist.

 

‘Fuck baby.’

 

Diego kissed like he fought: rough, hard with no mercy. He was the only person she ever handed over control. To give in and follow his lead. Using the kitchen top as leverage, she pushed her hips against him, copying his moves, touches and moans. Following his orders with every kiss, suck or bite. On missions, it was equal. In bed, it was all him.

 

‘Damn, Hurricane, didn’t know your hips could move like that.’

 

Allison smirked, her eyes took in the lack of clothing.

 

Diego looked between Flo and his three siblings all sitting around her kitchen table. Vanya with her fork half way to her mouth, Klaus stirring his mug and Allison pretending to fan herself.

 

‘Good night?’ Klaus winked.

 

‘It was fine.’

 

‘Is that a hand print on your ribs?’

 

Vanya, bless her soul, looked like she wasn’t exactly sure of what to make of the whole situation.

 

‘Yeah?’

 

Flo gave up on caring, they were basically her family anyway.

 

‘I really don’t want to know.’

 

Vanya shook her head, eating her waffles with syrup dripping over her face.

 

‘I do.’

 

Klaus leant forward, resting his elbows on the kitchen table. Given his small mumbles under his breath, Ben had copied his movements.

 

‘Not happening.’

 

Flo untangled herself from Diego, leaning on the table to copy Klaus’s movements.

 

‘But-.’

 

Allison’s words were cut off by Diego’s stare.

 

‘Still not happening.’

 

‘How tho?’ Klaus mouthed to the air, well, to Ben.

 

‘That’s only for me and your brother to know.’

 

She whispered, thanking Diego for the coffee.

 

Flo took a sip. A soft moan fell from her lips as her senses awoke with ease. The three behind her whispered and ate. All of her attention taken by Diego’s smirk.

 

_Damn that smirk._

He took the mug out of her hands, lifted her over his shoulder and turned to the stunned siblings.

 

‘Either go in peace or hear a whole lot of noises that no one should ever hear from their brother,’

 

He nodded to each of them, heading into the bedroom with Flo over his shoulder. Florence watched the others and wink, silently thanking Vanya for politely dragging her siblings out of the room.


	2. Hold My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no better place to rest and find peace then the top of The Umbrella Academy.

  There was no better place to rest and find peace then the top of The Umbrella Academy. Even as a young girl, Flo would sneak over from her home to just sit and stare at the stars. To find peace in the night. In the calm. No one knew she would be here. It was her place to find herself through everything she had seen and experienced. Back then and now. A bitter laugh escaped her lips. Of course she would break her own promise.

 

  "Never help those damn Hargreeves again Florence, look what happened Florence, you helped them."

 

  Flo stood, kicking a small metal box.

 

  "No need to take your anger out of the defenseless Florence."

 

  She ignored those pesky flutters.

 

  "Ego, what are you doing up here?"

 

  Diego came out of the dark. No knives nor uniform, just him.

 

  Flo's preferred version.

 

  "I could ask you the same thing, i at least live here,"

 

  Flo knew it was a good point. She just refused to admit it to him.

 

  "I needed an escape from it all."

 

  Diego nodded moving closer to catch Flo as she stumbled over the box she had just kicked.

 

  "Not as defenseless as you thought."

 

  Diego smiled but didn't let her go. Instead, he pulled her in close. His hand resting on the bottom of her back, other holding her hand, as though almost afraid to let her go. Flo knew she was blushing. Her cheeks burned and Diego had that damn smirk on his lips. The one she pretended to hate.

 

  "What are you doing?"

 

  Flo rested her hand on his shoulder.

 

  Diego starting to move them in a small circle, humming softly under his breath. Her breath got caught in her throat. No words or remarks. Once again, Diego managed to rendered her voiceless. Her head rested where her hand laid. His arms wrapped around her back. She held onto him. To the moment. Both scared to break it. she held in her tears and could hear him do the same. Tears were for later, for now, they gave each other the night. 

 

_Pick a place to rest your head and Give me a minute to hold my girl_


	3. Hargreeves Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eudora was done with Hargreeves shit

Eudora was done. No, she passed done three hours ago. Diego was just damn lucky she loved his sister enough to put up with any of the Hargreeves shit. With no hesitation, she did what any good cop would do, chucked Diego into the cells and called his family. Well, call Allison. Eudora didn’t really know the others. Any time she brought up meeting them, Allison shut it down. After the fifth time, Eudora just stopped asking. It was easier that way. 

 

“Hey Wife, long day?”

 

Allison’s voice had this magical effect on her without its powers. Just her tone and speech calmed her down. It was what drew her in first without the “I heard a rumour” part, just Allison, a simple hello and stifled laugh and Eudora knew, she was screwed.

 

“I have your brother in cells.”

 

A laugh tried to escape her lips at the long drawn out groan from the other end of the call.

 

“That kind of day?”

 

Eudora couldn’t help the laugh this time.

 

“What did he do now?”

 

“Impersonate an officer of the law, interview a witness, possibly contaminate a crime scene, piss off my prosecutor, just his usual gig.”  

 

Eudora smiled at Allison’s laughter. Of course she would laugh at the charges. Both of them knew none of them would be laid. He would spend however long in the cells and then leave the next morning unless he found yet another way to break out.

 

“Want me to come and collect him?”

 

Eudora peered into the reflection of the window. It was the only way for any of them to be able to see the cells without going into the room. By the looks of it, Diego had decided to pace. Whether planning an escape or pacing in wait, she had no clue and couldn’t overly care. There were a lot more things of concern happening at the present time.

 

“He is pacing.”

 

Clinking of metal and a soft thud followed her words. Eudora waited. An open and slam of a door. A shout for Klaus. The running of footsteps. A shuffle of bodies moving in a chaotic hurry. Still, she waited. Eudora would wait at the end of time itself for Allison.

 

“ _Klaus can you even drive?”_

_ “It will be fine!” _

_ “You scrap it, he will stab you.” _

Eudora laughed. The other end of the phone swore.

 

“You’re still there, sorry babe, we are on our way.”

 

Eudora hummed and hung up on Allison, giving another detective the nod to bring Diego to her table. Before he left, she wanted info from him. 

 

The officer dropped him into the chair, offering to handcuff him there, Eudora shook her head. He isn’t an escape risk here. Not when he knows she could and will shoot him. Diego smiled and patted the officer on the back.

 

“What can I do for you sis-in-law?”

 

“Information, now.”

 

“What are you offering?”

 

Eudora couldn’t help the eye roll.

 

“What do you know, Diego?”

 

“Not much.”

 

She knew there was a silent ‘yet’ at the end of the sentence.

 

“And when you do?”

 

“You will be the first to know.”

 

Eudora knew the lie. She had heard the lie one to many times to believe it. But, it was Diego and he was the closest thing she somehow had to a partner who got results, despite his methods. It worked and people got put away. She didn’t question him even though he always questioned her paperwork.

 

“Why do I-.”

 

Allison’s appearance stopped the rest of her question. It wasn’t her wife that made her freeze, though the sight of her still makes her heart flutter, it was the one behind. Eudora could count the amount of times she had met any of Allison’s family. Klaus was not one of them.

 

Diego stood and waved. Allison rolled her eyes. Klaus waved back. Eudora smiled.

 

“So you are-.”

 

Klaus’s words were cut off by Allison’s hand covering his mouth.

 

“Thank you for not charging him, I will be home late tonight.”

 

Allison handed Diego over to Klaus and kissed her cheek.

 

“I will make sure dinner is still warm.”

 

Allison smiled.

 

“I’ll get the wine.”

 

Eudora waved as they left. Klaus giving her a gracious bow while Diego wrapped an arm around his neck dragging him out. Allison shook her head at them, winking to her wife as she left. Eudora fell back into her chair. Between Diego, his siblings and the shooting, she was exhausted.

 

This email and any files transmitted with it are confidential and intended solely for the use of the individual or entity to whom they are addressed. If you have received this email in error please notify the system manager. This message contains confidential information and is intended only for the individual named. If you are not the named addressee you should not disseminate, distribute or copy this e-mail. Please notify the sender immediately by e-mail if you have received this e-mail by mistake and delete this e-mail from your system. If you are not the intended recipient you are notified that disclosing, copying, distributing or taking any action in reliance on the contents of this information is strictly prohibited.


	4. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some say the dumbest ideas come in the clearest of moments.

 

Some say the dumbest ideas come in the clearest of moments. Okay, no one says that but Klaus feels like someone should say that because it is the truth. He had evidence. The ice cream truck incident was one, yes okay, Diego injured himself but he always does so nothing dramatic really did happen. Okay, the apocalypse did come and they turned younger and then older and then there was that weird moment with the purple hair and the comic style faces but afterwards, they were fine.

 

Anyway, Klaus digressed, this is a story of his brilliance and Diego’s need to look after him which made him a perfectly good accomplice. Whether he knew this or not, Ben pointed out, did not matter. What mattered was the Even Siblings were having a fun day out. Were having a fun day out. Klaus should have checked the background of the people who sold him the tickets and the stadiums whereabouts beforehand but, in his own defence, there was no knowing Diego made ‘friends’ everywhere he went. Said friend who were now firing tiny bullets at them. Little metallic balls of death.

 

Diego, bless his dear vulnerable stabby soul, did his best to fire back at them. It was just rather unfortunate that for him to fire back it meant that with each throw, a knife was lost. Klaus said a silent goodbye and prayer for each one as they embedded themselves into their victims. Tiny bullets meet sharp knives. A match for the era. Sharp pointy things v the very things that give him nightmares at night.

 

_Sweet innocent loving Dave’s face still calms him when the echo of guns shatter his mind._

Diego, no Ben, _shit wrong sibling,_ BEN THE DEAD! hit his side, allowing him enough time to curve around an oncoming truck. Klaus want to yell. Diego did instead.

 

“Will you drive straight?”

 

“I can’t even think straight, how the-,” a loud truck blasted its horn at them followed by shouting from the lovely gentlemen trying to kill them, “fuck do you expect me to drive straight?!”

 

Diego looked tempted to stab him and in that moment, he was offended.

 

“Just. Drive.”

 

Klaus knew the soft mumbled _dickhead_ was said with love and not malice. Ben nodded. Diego cared, no, loved them. Him. Ben was optional with the whole being dead thing but that was more of a question of whether one could love the dead. Diego still loved their Mom so Klaus guessed, _knew,_ Diego did in fact love Ben too.

 

“Jesus Ben! Take the wheel!”

 

Once again, Diego looked tempted to stab him. This time though, Klaus was not offended. This one may be legitimate. He’s not sure. Drugs would give him a clear response but it was clear from Ben punching him, Klaus was now a ‘hugs not drugs’ kind of guy. It’s a whole new experience for all. Learning what is real, what is dead and figuring out if it’s all in his head.

 

“LEFT!”

 

Diego’s voice, as usual, dragged him from his rhetorical questions. A snap from daydream to reality. A poke to his side.

 

“Is that a knife Diego or are you just happy to see me?”

 

Diego held up a knife.

 

Klaus called bullshit.

 

Ben turned the vehicle left.

 

Diego’s ‘friends’ drove pass the laneway.

 

A good win all round.

 

 


	5. Oh Baby better slow it down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The counting of the cracks in the tiles stopped. Diego’s eyes tracked down the wall to the now open door

_Three hundred and sixty two, Three hundred and sixty three, Three hundred and sixty fo-._

 

The counting of the cracks in the tiles stopped. Diego’s eyes tracked down the wall to the now open door. Lights off and little windows made it difficult to see in the dark but he knew that figure. Florence. His Florence.

 

“How can I help you, baby?”

 

Florence glared at the nickname but unlocked the cell, leaving it slightly ajar. The keys dangled from the lock. Florence walked around the small cell, her fingers tracing over the bars.

 

“Flo?”

 

“Ego.”

 

She turned to look at him and he finally took in her look. Messy hair, shorts and an old torn black shirt. His old torn black shirt with the small rock emblem still on it. He takes it all in and thinks something he shouldn’t, really shouldn’t, but then again, that’s never stopped them. Patch is out on a call. There are no cameras in here. The thrill of getting caught that gets them both off. He knows Florence secretly loves the excitement of it all.

 

“Florence,” is all he says and she comes.

 

She rolls her eyes but still walks over in front of him. Diego pats his knee and she shakes her head, instead dropping to her knees. Her face barely lit from the moon.

 

Diego looks at her like she is half heaven and half hell.

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

Fuck Diego is hard already and Florence has only just started.

 

She takes her time, pulling his pants down enough, and before he could even get a word in, she licks before fully going down. Diego feels like he had died again and gone to hell cause there is no way her mouth would be allowed in heaven.

 

Pulling back on her hair, Florence moaned, lifting herself up and over Diego’s lap.

 

“You started without me?” Diego gripped onto her hips, slowly getting them into a position Florence could sink down.

 

“What are you going to do, punish me?” Florence taunted, her lips close to his, barely there but enough to tease.

 

“Exactly, hands behind your back, and they stay there,” her eyes widen, following his order with little restraint.

 

“Good Girl,”

 

"Say things like that and I will start calling you daddy instead of my love.” Florence laughed, Diego snapped his hips up making her cry out.

 

Diego made sure that Florence remembered who was in control. Both their hips moved in time with the others. Diego senses she was close. Her body shook just enough for to give him a signal, to slow down and draw out her hitting her peak. She claimed to hate it but the way Diego would kiss her neck or lick her lips made her chase and want more. To be fully his and be one.

 

Diego covered her mouth with his, chasing her cries, hoping to drown the sound out of the room and down his throat. Florence slowed her movements, her body becoming heavier, Diego covering them both up so if someone were to see them, they would look modest enough.

 

“I’ll be getting out tomorrow, right?” He kissed the top of her head.

 

Florence mumbled against his neck a soft ‘yes’ before dragging a blanket over him. Her legs shook when she stood. Diego couldn’t help the smirk on his face. Seeing the effect he has on his girl brings him joy. Florence noticed the smirk. One appeared on her own. This can’t be good.

 

“Tomorrow I will drive you home, then we will see who is in charge.”

 

Florence left him and Diego couldn’t help the groan fall from his mouth. He was fucked and entirely happy about it.


	6. Slow it down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Diego?”
> 
> Florence took in the sight of him. Cut lip, bruised knuckles, bleeding forehead. Diego attempted to smile at her, wincing at the movement.

Music from her father’s record player floated down the hallway into the kitchen. Florence hummed along to the song while her mother swayed her hips placing the very vital cookies into the oven. Her mother’s voice begun to overtake the music and Florence found herself slow dancing with the air. Well, with vines, her abilities made sure that she would never dance alone. The song morphed into a more up tempo one, Florence laughing as she danced around the kitchen table. Her mother’s laughter joining in with another’s. Florence knew that laugh. It was one she used to try and draw out of the person when they were younger. One she hadn’t heard in a long time.

 

“Diego?”

 

Florence took in the sight of him. Cut lip, bruised knuckles, bleeding forehead. Diego attempted to smile at her, wincing at the movement.

 

“Crazy little thing called love?”

 

Trust him to make the moment light.

 

“Follow me.”

 

Florence didn’t give him a chance to argue. She walked past him, linking their hands together and dragged him down the hallway into her room.

 

“Sit.”

 

She pointed to her bed while she started to rummage around the bottom drawer of her dresser.

 

“I didn’t know all it took was some scars to get you to bed.”

 

Flo tried to ignore him. Just as she tried to ignore the blush on her cheeks. The flower now growing in her hair gave it all away. _Fucking flowers._

“Not now, Ego, you are injured.”

 

“Not now? Meani-.”

 

She cut his words off with a small simple glare.

 

Flo sat cross-legged on her bed and started to clean each of his wounds. Wiping blood from his cuts to covering them with small bandages, the ones that could be covered at least. Some were either too small or in a place where it would be too much of an annoyance to cover them. Flo still remembers the bitching that came from Diego the day he got _that_ scar. The one that worried her sick until it healed. The one that gave her feelings no one should have over one scar but she still did. It suited him. Too much. And he knew it.

 

_The fucker._

“Florence.”

 

His voice, like the hand tilting her chin up, was soft. The look in his eyes searching for where her mind went. If there were a deity out there, he would never found out. Unfortunately for her, Diego found out everything. She ignored what he was saying. Focus only on his hands. Wiping the blood, trying to wrap them no matter how much the asshole struggled.

 

“Will you please just,” she sighed, “stay still.”

 

Diego looked at her, wiping the small tears from the corner of her eyes.

 

“I’m okay, Flo, promise, I am okay.”

 

Florence nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. Diego knew her too well though. That was the problem of getting too close. Even without words, they knew what you were wanting, trying, to say.

 

“Look at me, please?”

 

She shook her head. Thoughts of losing him ran through her mind. Her hands shaking. Diego gripped her hands in one, his other still resting against her cheek.

 

“Sweetheart.”

 

She hiccupped a laugh.

 

“That’s better, now, please, _Florence_ , look at me?”

 

She took in his everything. Concern in his eyes. Smile taunting to break over his lips. That damn scar. His thumb ran over her cheek. A smile broke out over his face and Flo swore nothing in that moment was more beautiful.

 

“I c-can think of a f-few more things m-more beaut-tiful.”

 

Flo groaned. Thoughts to words without the mind intervening was a serious problem she is hoping to work on. Though, given the look Diego gave her, he didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Ego.”

 

She rested her forehead against his, matching their breathing.

 

“I’m okay, Flo, always have been, always w-will be.”

 

“Liar.”

 

Diego laughed. Twice in one night, Flo considered herself damn lucky.

 

“Florence?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Diego didn’t ask anything after that. He didn’t need to, his lips spoke the words he was too scared to voice. Her mouth replied with a softness reserved for him. His hand let hers be free, pulling her hip until she fell onto his lap. They broke apart. Only wisps of air free to move between them. No words needed. Flo lent back in and Diego met her halfway. Her hands found their way into his hair, keeping him still as their tongues told the other how much they have wanted, _craved,_ this moment. All the times one would stare too long, or their hands would touch a little too much to be innocent. The moments Flo would dream of him at night and Diego would wish he could hold her during the day. Each one of them leading to this kiss.

 

Flo broke apart once more, chasing air. Diego, the bastard, didn’t need to breathe, his lips finding her neck. Each kiss burning. Each nip sending her mind into chaos. Diego always managed to find a way to get underneath her skin. To find her pressure points and exploit them until she exploded.

 

“Diego, wait.”

 

“What’s wrong baby?” Diego kissed underneath her ear.

 

“Need to, _fuck,_ breathe, slow down, I just.”

 

Words stumbled out in an order different to what her mind wanted her to say. It didn’t matter, Diego looked at her like she was all he ever needed and she knew her face reflected the same.

 

“Slow?”

 

Flo nodded, pulling him down onto the bed.

 

“Slow.”

 

Diego laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her tight against his chest.

 

“I can do slow.”

 

Florence smiled, hoping she could do the same.


	7. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals all have the same stale smell no matter the season.

Hospitals all have the same stale smell no matter the season. White bland walls and plastic tiles give no patient comfort while they are stuck inside their rooms either healing or dying. Florence didn’t know which of the two she was at the moment. The wounds were healing with the help of the bloodstained flowers covering them. Lungs stitched together with vines, tight enough to keep her alive, loose enough to let her breathe. Beeps from the machine next to her indicated her progress of healing.

 

_Thank fuck for that._

Light from the rising sun floated into the room. Flo able to take in the sleeping faces of her two sisters. Faith, drool from her lips hitting her hand, and Ripley, half sprawled out over the plastic chair, still managing to make the look work. Flo laughed. The laugh turned into a cough. One cough turned into a coughing fit which woke her two sleeping beauty siblings. Faith saw her awake, jumped from her seat and fell onto the bed. Ripley, in all her grace, fell from the chair onto the floor. Flo laughed once more.

 

“She lives!”

 

Faith grinned ear to ear. Ripley stood and sat on the edge of the bed, hand refusing to let go of Flo’s now she was awake. Flo smiled and laid back against her pillows. The beeps of the machine being their fourth visitor. Well fifth now.

 

“Hey Alli.”

 

Flo tried to sit up. Tried. Faith and Ripley gave her the look that made her stay where she laid. Allison laughed but agreed. No moving from the newly shot. Got it. Allison smiled and gave the two non-injured girls a coffee each. Flo pouted. No coffee for the newly shot too. Great. Does she get anything?

 

“If you are lucky, Eudora is going to give Diego a lift over here once she lets him out.”

 

The monitor beeped. Her heart rate jumped at the sound of his name. Would he want to see her? The last thing she could remember was him leaving no matter how much she tried to make him stay.

 

“Flo?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Sis?”

 

Flo looked at Faith, then to Allison, back to Faith.

 

“Allison, can you give us a moment?”

 

Allison nodded, stepping out of the room. Faith took a seat by her sister, Ripley not moving from her spot.

 

“What is it?”

 

Flo breathed out, the heart rate calming to a normal pace once more.

 

“He was there, I remember, he, he left, I got shot and he left, I tried to make him stay but, but.”

 

Flo trailed off, tears falling down her cheek.

 

“Oh Flo, he didn’t want to leave but Eudora made him go to the station, he had to give a statement and then, well,”

 

Flo looked up at her sister.

 

“She locked him up until she knew he wouldn’t do any dumb shit hence the reason Eudora is bringing him over so he won’t do said dumb shit.”

 

Flo laughed. The flower covering her wounds tickled her skin. Faith and Ripley joined in the laughter. Allison popped her head back into the room.

 

“All good to bring him in cause he has been pacing out here for the past ten minutes.”

 

Flo nodded. Both sisters kissed her cheek and gave them the room. Diego didn’t say anything. He sat where Ripley once was, taking Flo’s hand in his own as though he needed to hold onto her, scared she would just slip away.

 

“I was on my way to you, Flo, why didn’t you wait for me?”

 

Florence took in Diego’s face. The dark circles. The bloodshot colour covering his usual soft brown eyes. The way his voice broke towards the end. Everything about him screamed scared but he would refuse to show it. Not now. Not to her.

 

“I was trying it the vigilante way?”

 

She tried to joke. It failed.

 

“No, that’s what I do, not you, baby, not you.”

 

Flo’s heart jumped at the name. The monitor beeping in time with the jump. Both noticed. Diego smiled. Flo let out a sigh of relief.

 

“I promise, I will wait next time.”

 

Diego shook his head.

 

“No, no next time, remember, I am the vigilante, you’re the forensic scientist, you have a hunch, you tell me or Eudora, okay? Please, I can’t,” he signed, his head hitting their entwined hands, “I can’t lose you.”

 

Florence freed her hand to run it through his hair. Diego, she swore and he will deny, moved his head, following her hand. Flo laughed, that damn coughing fit starting up again. Diego looked up and froze for a moment. Florence would have laughed but she was currently busy coughing up petals.

 

_Fucking flowers._

Diego saw and laughed. Flo glared at him which made him laugh even more. She should have been upset or annoyed at him but, in that moment, she would stay silent for the rest of her years to have him be this carefree. Flo shuffled over on her bed and patted the side. Diego smiled, taking off his harness of knives to lie on the bed. Flo didn’t give him a moment to relax, swapping her pillow for his chest, her hand resting over his heart. Diego held onto her hand, his other rested over the wound on her back as though he needed reassurance that she was alive and it wasn’t a dream.

 

“Stay with me?”

 

“Until the stars go out, I am all yours.”


	8. Why didn't you wait for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that mattered was getting to Flo and Eudora before either did something dumb.

Diego got to the dodgy motel in five minutes. He didn’t speed he just took short cuts. All that mattered was getting to Flo and Eudora before either did something dumb. Eudora stood by the doorway. One down, one to go. She waved and he went to speak. Words cut off by a simply short shot.

 

_Flo._

Diego didn’t hear what Eudora yelled. He knew she called backup. Tried to make him wait for backup. Wait wasn’t a word he knew. Nor was listening to orders. One of the many reasons he got the boot from the academy. Didn’t matter. His way worked fine. Better even. He worked his way up the stairs, spotting the open door. His gut told him something was off, his mind agreed. When that happened, knives appeared. One in his hand, he peered into the room.

 

The knife dropped to the floor.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no.”

 

His knees hit the floor next to the body. His mind racing even though he knew the answer.

 

_Please don’t be Flo._

He turned the body over. The sight of her blood soaked shirt, eyes barely open. Fingers tracking her heartbeat. Weak but there. He heard a gasp from behind them. Diego didn’t turn, his focus only on Flo.

 

“She’s breathing, just.”

 

He heard Eudora’s radio go off. Crackling but clear, help is coming. Flashing lights blasting into the room. He heard Eudora leave, to get the others, get help, get someone.

 

“Why didn’t you wait for me? I was on my way.”

 

He punched the floor next to her head.

 

“Please baby, I need you to stay with me okay.”

 

Flo coughed, blood spluttering from her mouth as though she tried to speak.

 

“Don’t talk, just stay here okay.”

 

He held onto her hand, a broken smile appeared over her face.

 

“Di-e-go.”

 

“I’m here okay, so is help, we’re going to get you better, Flo, you just need to stay with me.”

 

She nodded but her head turned to the side.

 

“No, no, Flo, FLO!”

 

Someone pulled him back. He struggled against them but another set of hands pulled him up. Paramedics now where he was, trying to stabilize Flo. Diego struggled. He fought and swore against the two people. One, he knew to be Beeman, holding him still. Eudora appearing in front of him. Anger swelled through his body.

 

“Why did you let her go on her own?”

 

“She said she could handle it.”

 

“Does it look like she could? She is dying Patch and that is on you.”

 

He didn’t believe the words. Eudora didn’t either. She just nodded to Beeman to let him go. A hand stopping him as he went to leave.

 

“Why?”

 

Diego stared.

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why do you care so much? This is more than Chuck or I getting hit, so again, why?”

 

“Because!”

 

“Diego.”

 

“Because I love her!”

 

Eudora nodded and that was all he needed. He took off running down the stairs to follow the ambulance to the hospital. He needed to know Flo was going to be okay. He needed her to be okay.

 

Hell, he just needed her.

 

 


	9. Can I Kiss You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a question, and you can say no there is no pressure at all really, I don’t mind its fine if you don’t want to but its also fine if you do, it would be great if you did but there is no pressure to say yes and um,”

“I have a question, and you can say no there is no pressure at all really, I don’t mind its fine if you don’t want to but its also fine if you do, it would be great if you did but there is no pressure to say yes and um,”

 

Florence winced at her rambling. It sounded a lot smoother in her head, she swore, but around Diego she gets nervous and words pour out of her mouth before she can have a chance to think them through.

 

“Sounds like you’re popping the question?”

 

Diego winked. and Florence swore her cheeks did not redden further, no matter what he says.

 

“What!?! No, I wouldn’t, not that I would be opposed but it’s way too early and that is just,”

 

Florence glared at Diego’s laughter, he wasn’t making this any easier.

 

“Ask away, Flo,”

 

Diego rested his arm on the armrest, the other on the back of the couch.

 

“Canikissyou?”

 

She rushed out. Diego’s posture changing. He was up straight, staring at Florence.

 

“Slower, Florence,”

 

His arm was tilting her face up.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

She bit down on his bottom lip. There was a slight mist in the room, Diego just stared at Florence, she worried that Diego’s brain might have short circuited.

 

“No, wait, yes, just, don’t leave,”

 

Diego held onto her hand.

 

“Diego?”

 

She reached out tentatively to cup the side of his face.

 

“Yes,”

 

Diego managed to cough out, nodding his head as he spoke.

 

“Yes to kissing you?”

 

Flo needed to be sure, who knows what Diego was agreeing to.

 

Diego just nodded.

 

Flo shuffled so their knees were touching, both hands cupping Diego’s cheeks. She stared into his eyes, Diego looked down at his lap. Maybe she wasn’t the only nervous one. Her heart was back to pounding against its cage, wanting to run and free itself. Florence brushed her lips against Diego’s, waiting for him to approve or nod or pull away. His little head duck closer was enough. Florence kissed him slowly, trying to pour something into it. To show Diego that she was in this, for the long run, to want to be with him. It wasn’t needing to be rushed or hot and heavy. Barely just there but still needed. Both proving to the other that it was real. They were there and not leaving. Not again. 


	10. You got shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence planned to murder Diego with his mask.

Florence planned to murder Diego with his mask. She could do it. Anger coursed through her body. If her meta powers were flames, she would be sparking everywhere. But no, she had stupid flower petals wilting to the ground. Dying with anger. Her anger. Her anger and annoyance at her dumbass boyfriend getting shot.

 

_Clearly Klaus had their shared brain cell today._

 

The suspicious confirmed as she turned into his room. Her eyes focused on him arguing with a group of four women. That didn’t bother her, what did was the fact the asshole was trying to sit up and get dressed.

 

_For fuck sake._

 

“Diego.” All in the room turned to her, all but said person’s name she yelled. “Why the hell are you getting dressed?”

 

“Please I’m fine, the bullet barely hit me.”  

 

“It went through your shoulder.” Florence held back the need to hit him on the shoulder to prove the fact that the bullet, did indeed go through said shoulder.

 

“Flo-.”

 

“Please talk sense into your boyfriend.”

 

Allison looked how she felt, angry and exhausted of Diego’s antics.

 

Florence grinned and turned, much to the look of annoyance on Diego’s face.

 

At least he looked like he wanted to curl into a ball.

 

_Good._

 

“You need rest and to stay here where it is safe.”

 

“I would listen to her Diego.”

 

Florence grinned at Grace agreeing with her, Diego looked annoyed but kissed her hand.

 

“Fine.”

 

He laid back down on the bed, the others around him all saying short farewells to the pair.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Florence sat on the edge of the bed, smiling down at her boyfriend.

 

“Anything for you, my love.”

 

Florence could feel her cheeks burn. Diego pulled on her hand until she figured out what he wanted. The flat bed and lack of pillows made it easier for her to sit cross legged on the bed, her back against the wall with his head in her lap. Fingers running through his hair. Her voice filled the silence, singing along to whatever tune came to her head. Diego smiling as he fell asleep to the sound.


	11. I’m fine with where I am now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego’s patience sometimes could be quite tested by Flo

Diego’s patience sometimes could be quite tested by Flo. He loved her with everything he had and didn’t have but that woman really knew how to push his buttons. Like now. Being the beautifully stubborn woman that she was, she decided to ignore his request and stand not where he asked. Not where he needed her to stand. To look. To be right in this moment.

 

Damn it Flo.

 

“I’m fine with where I am now.”

 

That’s not the point.

 

Diego sighed, running his hands over his face. Flo, again being the beautifully stubborn woman she is, smirked. Diego, for a fleeting second, questioned the question he wanted to ask.

 

Didn’t matter. All that mattered was her, on the rooftop, city lights giving them soft light in addition to the moon and stars. The perfect set up that Flo was ruining. Not ruining but Diego had it all planned out, from the date and time and food and tie. He just forgot to plan for his girlfriends stubbornness.

 

“Please?”

 

Flo looked at him and sighed. Moving to the stop he held his hand out to her, pulling her in for a soft kiss as the speech in his head fell out of mind.

 

_Wing it._

 

“Marry Me?”

 

_Abort winging it._

 

“What?”

 

Diego smiled and bent down on one knee. That velvet box out in his hands.

 

“I love you more than I thought was humanly possible for another being to love someone who wasn’t themselves,” he paused for Flo’s laugh, “You are everything I need in my life, without money or fame or work, if I have you, I am a very made man, I can’t lose you for losing you will be like losing life itself, something I don’t want to experience, so Florence Hamilton Holmes, will you marry me?”

 

Flo said nothing, her smile and lips answered the question. Diego grinned into the kiss, standing to spin them in small slow circles. Music started to play from the speaker he set up. The ring on her finger only being outshone by the smile on her face.

 

Linking their hands together, he sung softly to the music. Both of them grinning and laughing as the music, and night, played on.


	12. Hold My girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two arms wrapped around her stomach, as though his hands and love alone would protect their little one growing inside.

Flo stood in the empty corridor. Her heart beating so fast she was concerned it would leap at any moment. That she would leap and run at any moment. The worries and concerns in her head made her feel like she was swimming in an endless open pool. Thoughts of family and home were ones she used to dream about a long time ago. Something to remember when the dark closed in. Nothing to consider when reality played out in front of her eyes.

 

That was until Diego.

 

Diego with his messy bed hair, too many sugars in his coffee, unhealthy obsession with all things superhero. Her beloved Diego who made her steady in a hurricane of emotion and could find her even if all the stars went away. Her rock.

 

“You’re thinking too much again.”

 

Two arms wrapped around her stomach, as though his hands and love alone would protect their little one growing inside.

 

A family member to come. To see them and the world for the first time. Another one to love and be loved by.

 

“Flo?”

 

Flo turned in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

“Tired, want me to set up the couch?“

 

Flo shook her head, breathing in her husbands calm nature. Hoping some of it will rub off. Calm her and her nerves down.

 

Diego smiled and linked their hand together. His other hand rested on her lower back. Flo laughed. She knew this stance. It was the first time they had gone one a date. He took her dancing under the stars. Just the two of them, back then and right now. Well, them and a little one on the way.

 

"I’ll take the lead this time, you just rest and breathe my love.”

 

Flo nodded, her free hand resting where her head had been. Both their foreheads moved forward until they met in the middle. Flo smiling at the soft tone of Diego’s voice echoed around her and through the house. Peace and calm filling her soul.

_“Give me a minute to hold my girls”_


	13. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben knew it was a bad idea.

Ben knew it was a bad idea. He knew it. His gut knew it. His head and fucking heart knew it. It was a bad idea. All of Diego’s ideas are bad ideas. But Ryan smiled at him and he was fucking weak to that smile okay. He can’t help it. Plus Florence had agreed to keep an ear on them and promised that under no circumstances would they kill anyone.

 

He should have known better.

 

_The fuckers._

 

Florence was currently hitting her head on the desk.

 

The comms were on the speaker. Ben could hear it all. They are fuckers. All of them. He is including Florence in this. Sweet innocent looking Florence who helped him agree to this.

 

He heard a loud screech and mumbled ‘fuck’ over the speaker.

 

“FOR FUCK SAKE RYAN! WILL YOU DRIVE STRAIGHT!”

 

That was definitely Diego.

 

“I’M NOT EVEN STRAIGHT, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I CAN DRIVE IT?”

 

Ben hated that he smiled at the tone in his husband’s voice. He was glad it wasn’t aimed at him for once.

 

“Guuuuuuyyyyyysssss?”

 

Ben paled at Florence’s voice.

 

“Baby?”

 

“Panic?”

 

“You got incoming!“

 

Ben shook his head. The sound of a gun firing rapidly echoed in the quiet foundry. Florence took up hitting her head against the desk once more. Ben laid on the floor next to her seat.

 

”We are fine!“

 

Florence swore at them in Italian. Ben agreed with her in Chinese. Ryan retorted in Russian and Diego said something in Spanish that made Florence blush, hard.

 

”We’re on our way back.“

 

Florence shook her head and Ben banged his against the floor. Flo killed the comms and left their partners in the dark.

 

"Never again?”

 

Ben just nodded, both knew it would happen again. Many more times.

 

The fuckers.


	14. The Favourite Is All Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. My Baby  
> 2\. My Husband  
> 3\. My Son  
> 4\. Let Me Ride You  
> 5\. This Motherfucker

  1. **My Baby**



 

He had had his fair share of nightmares, those of lost family, his brother gone, no voice left to calm the inner turmoil in his mind. All that was left was shaking hands and broken heart, nothing to be remembered. After the death of his ‘father’ the nightmares came back. This time more imaginative than reality. His mind running through ways to become more loss, losing his hopes, losing all that his family have given him. The beat in his chest and flutters in his stomach whenever Flo came near. All that was taken from him at night, gone with no signs of coming back until he woke breathing heavily with snow or a howling wind echoing in his room, threatening to break the window at the force.

 

There was a tapping from the other side of the bedroom door, his hands ran through his hair as he called for the person to come in. The sight of Allison in her golden robe calmed him a little. Knowing he was alive, breathing and safe. She didn’t say anything at first, just slid over to where he laid. The only sign of his nightmare from the sweat over his chest and the look in his eyes.

 

“I couldn’t save Flo.”

 

He sniffed, the only time he ever really shows this side of him, alone in the dark, only for his siblings to see.

 

“She’s alive, okay, it was just a nightmare.”

 

She hummed along to a song that he had heard her sing around the kitchen.

 

“But what if?”

 

“We can call her if you want?”

 

She moved to grab his phone from the bedside table.

 

Diego nodded. Allison putting the call onto speaker.

 

_“Baby?”_

Diego sighed.

 

“It’s Allison.”

 

“Is Diego okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Novio, I’m fine now.”

 

“Okay, imma sleep now but I will come over tomorrow, kay? kay.”

 

Allison hung up and put the phone to the side. She rested her back against the wall, Diego placing his head in her lap. Her fingers running through his hair. A calming method they used to do when they were kids. Allison sung under her breath, Diego mumbling along until he fell asleep.

 

“ _I’ll stand by you.”_

 

 

 

  1. **My Husband**



 

He looked around the people that he know got to call family, breathing in everything around him that was close to intoxicating him. The essence of the flowers, the taste of the cake lingering in his mouth, that familiar smell of home that was near every time Flo was by his side. The slow song was struck up by the band, Flo taking his hand as she led him onto the dance hall. Diego doing all in his powers not to cry as he stared at his wife, that word still feeling weird as he thought it. His hands rested against Flo, letting her take the lead for the moment, scared that he would trip over his feet. Flo rested her head on his shoulder, listening to him hum along to the lyrics of their song. Those tears leaking from his eyes again, smiling at the weight that was no longer in his chest.

 

“You okay there, my husband?”

 

Flo whispered. For a brief fleeting moment it seemed it was just the two of them in the world, the coos and whistle’s from their surround friends and family faded into the background. All Diego could focus on was the green in Flo’s eyes and the flowers growing in her hair, only happening when she was truly happy.

 

“Very.”

 

“Good.”

 

Flo smiled, the song coming to an end. Diego noticing the smirk on Flo’s face as she dipped him. He could only laugh as he lent back up, kissing Flo soundly, those whistles becoming louder around them.

 

“Can I cut in?”

 

 A voice that belonged to Grace came from behind him.

 

“Of course.”

 

“We decided that you both get to have a mother dance, something about traditions going to hell I believe were Florence’s word.” She smiled, Diego watching Flo tear up.

 

“You seem happy.”

 

She spun Diego in a circle, watching him as he could only roll his eyes at her.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You and your wife make quite the pair Mr. Hargreeves.”

 

 She nudged him with her hip, his breath getting caught again.

 

“That we do,”

 

“You are done with the past, time to step into the future with her.”

 

She danced to the song with him guiding her in his arms, listening and watching Flo do the same to Joan, their eyes not often leaving the other.

 

 

  1. **My Son**



 

He sat with his back to the couch, hands in his lap trying to control the beating of his heart and the fear that was clouding his mind. His hands were trembling at the thought of what he was going to say, what could he say. In front of him were the two most important people in Flo’s life and he had  no words of how to actually do this, what to say or whether he could actually keep his voice in check.

 

“Diego?”

 

Tony sat adjacent to him, Joan taking the seat on the couch with him.

 

“You wanted to speak to us, without Flo?”

 

Joan spoke with a knowing look to Tony.

 

“Yeah, I was hoping to ah, ask you both, that maybe I could,”

 

_Why was this so difficult._

 

"Breathe son.” 

 

ony clapped him on the shoulder, Diego swallowing the dryness away, smiling at the name son.

 

“I was coming here, am here, to ask you both if I have your permission to ask Flo to marry me, I know that it’s not a needed thing within my generation but having your approval for this would mean so much to Flo as it would to myself,” He breathed out, his hands shaking as a small breeze floated around him. Eyes clenched shut as he tried to focus, a hand on his knee with soft spoken words floating around him brought him back. Joan was gone somewhere with Tony in front of him.

 

“I wasn’t the best person when it came to you and Flo dating given your history with her, I thought you were going to use Flo as a way to get back at your father, to break her heart or hurt her in a way but then I saw the way you were looking at her when you thought no one was around and I got it, I saw that spark that was back in my daughter, that light that she had lost. You are a good man, Diego, and I know you make her happy, of course you have our permission, son.”

 

That last word caught Diego off guard. He had been called many things by Tony but never son. He could only nod at his words, not trusting his voice to be there if he tried to speak. Standing as Tony gave him a one armed hug, Joan pulled him in to her embrace. Diego smiled to himself, reminding him that this is what a family should be like, not the one he was brought up with. The word son stuck in his mind, hearing it spoken with love and care and not laced with poison that he was used to, it was nice, endearing and heartbreaking in the best way possible.

 

  1. **Let Me Ride You**



He could feel the coolness of the sheets underneath him, a contrast to the heat that trailed each kiss over his chest from Flo’s mouth. His hands above his head, holding onto the sheets as Flo had ordered him to. He had never seen Flo take control, not like this. In here, in his room, he was the one more dominant one, to take control and make sure that Flo had her share of orgasms before he came. Not tonight though. This night seems to be all about Diego and he was more than okay with it.

 

“No moving, this is all about you.”

 

Flo whispered into his ear, causing nothing but profanities and moans to come from Diego’s mouth.

 

“Let me ride you.”

 

It wasn’t a question but he still nodded, his eyes casting down as watched Flo roll his hips against his, her body shaking. Head tilt back and eyes closed, nothing had looked more beautiful and illegal in that moment.

_Fuck this was going to be a long night._

  1. **The Motherfucker**



Diego knew he should just leave. He did his job. Protected his family. He should just get up and walk away. But he can’t. Not until he sees with his own eyes that his brother is okay. Breathing. Alive. He hates not knowing. The leaving before the doctor had given Klaus the okay. Some nights he had to but tonight, he had the time. If it were up to him, he would always have the time for Klaus. But duty calls, well, the police radio does and he goes. Tonight though, it was in his car. He just needed to be here for Klaus.

 

“He is awake if you wanna see him?”

 

Diego nodded, following the nurse to the room where Klaus was laid up in bed with an IV in his arm. Pale but breathing.

 

“There he is, this motherfucker.”  


 

Diego held back a laugh. This is the baby brother he knew and somewhat loved.

 

“You need to get sober, bro.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Klaus rolled his eyes. Something not matching the shift in his body and tone in his voice.

 

“I mean it.”

 

Diego sat on the edge of the bed. For once, he decided, he wasn’t going to leave.

 

“I know.”

 

Klaus whispered, Diego barely heard the words but he knew by the look in Klaus’s eyes, he may mean it this time.


	15. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis loved Halloween more than anything

Artemis loved Halloween more than anything. She loved it more than donuts and piggyback rides and all of the toys that she was ever given. She was certain that the only thing that could ever beat her love for Halloween was her love for her mother. But, being the awesome mother that she had, Artemis had a plan. A big plan that Allison and Eudora were helping her conducted. She was going to get her mum and dad together and she had the best way to do it.

 

It started with the run up to Halloween and her puppy dog eyes that she had perfected over the years thanks to her Uncle Ryan. All she had to ask was if Diego had any plans for Halloween and that he should join her and Flo for trick-or-treating throughout the town. She added in something about the fact she could be a handful after all the sugar and her mum would appreciate the help.

 

Diego, being a sucker for them both, agreed.

 

That was stage one completed. Allison had the outfit for Diego all ready to go, now all Art had to do was convince her mum that she had the best idea in the world for Halloween. Dragons.

 

Art loved dragons and the thought of getting to dress up as one for Halloween made her giggle with absolute joy and excitement.

 

Flo was suspicious of her daughter. Art had that look that Flo knew all too well since her daughter had learnt it from her. Art sat her down like the grown up five year old she was and told her mother that she knew what she wanted to be for Halloween and she had it alllllll planned out. She would be a dragon and her mum would be the princess she was protecting from all the bad knights until the right one came along. Florence agreed. Artemis’s face lit up, this was going perfectly to plan and nothing would stop it.

 

Ben had opted into to help out with her dragon outfit, her mum putting her foot down on the idea of actual fire coming out of her mouth. Art huffed and Ben puffed but they lost the battle. Her mum was right, fire and cotton were never a good mix.

 

After watching and waiting for the days to get closer and closer, Halloween had arrived. Art was dressed in her dragon outfit, her tail swishing behind her as she ran around the Academy roaring at everyone. Grace and Pogo pretended to be slain whilst Klaus and Five pretended to be knights to fight for Princess Florence’s honour. Allison snorted at the thought of Flo having honour until Flo raised her eyebrow and the snorting stopped.

 

‘Roooooaaaarrrrrr.’

 

Artemis giggled, Klaus fell to the ground, hand over heart fainting to the ground.

 

‘Very scary monkey.’

 

Flo smiled, Artemis grinned at her mothers approval.

 

'Very scary.’

 

Diego stood to the side, his knight outfit even better than anything that Artemis could have thought.

 

'Sir Hargreeves.’

 

Florence stood, giving Diego a curtesy.

 

'Princess.’

 

Diego took her hand, kissing her knuckles. Artemis watched them with the biggest grin on her face. This plan was already going much better then she had hoped and they hadn’t even started trick-or-treating yet.

 

'I take it you are joining Art and I?’

 

'That was the plan, right?’

 

He now turned to look at Artemis. She just nodded with her grin giving her away.

 

'In that case, I believe my daughter is my protection against bad knights.’

 

She picked up Artemis’ Halloween bag, waiting for her daughter to join them.

 

'Yeah but Diego is one of the good ones.’

 

Art grabbed both their hands, shouting goodbye heading to the door.

 

'Yeah he is baby.’

 

Art looked up at them staring lovingly at each other.

 

Yup.

 

 Best Plan Ever.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

'Should we tell her?’ Diego whispered into her ear, Florence watching Art get candy from the Holmes House.

 

'Nah, give her tonight, we’ll tell her in the morning.’

 

She kissed his cheek.


	16. Oh baby, baby we slow it down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence waited for Diego to come back for drinks before continuing the celebration
> 
> (nsfw)

Listening to the door open and close, Florence waited for Diego. The sound of his voice gained in intensity, talking to her from the hallway. He had gone out drinking with his family as celebration for something, he refused to tell her. He always refused to tell her things, opting to kiss rather then tell. Well Diego, two can play at that game. She had spent the evening reading over notes for work in the morning whilst also making sure that the chair she placed in her room was sturdy enough for her plans. The lingerie that Eudora had picked out looked like it was doing its job from where it peaked out from underneath her black silk robe. She rested on her bed, tapping her fingers in anticipation for Diego to enter the room.

 

“Diego?” She dropped she voice, rolling she head to the side.

 

“Baby?” Diego’s voice floated into the room.

 

“Bedroom.” She crossed over her legs, leaning back on her hands.

 

She listened to his footsteps approach her room. She smirked at the slack-jaw expression she received as soon as Diego walked into the room and saw her.

 

“How were drinks?” She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to act as innocent as she could manage.

 

_“Good.”_

 

“Take a seat.” She nodded to the chair that was facing the bed.

 

“Babe?”

 

“Trust me.” She pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

 

Smirking to herself Diego took a seat, she stretched herself out on the bed. Her back arched as she pushed herself up into a standing position. She walked around where Diego sat, his pants already tight. She leant down to whisper into his ear as she cuffed his hands.

 

“You get to watch.”

 

_“Fuck.”_

 

The want in Diego’ voice made her legs shake.

 

She walked over to the music dock in her room with a small sway in her hips. Pressing play she turned to face Diego, her hips moving in time to the beginning drums of Partition. She had a coy smile on her lips as she let the silk robe fall from her shoulders. She threw Diego a wink and received a groan in return. She moved her hand over the side of her neck and through her hair. Moving over in front of Diego, she waited a moment to let his eyes take it all in. Another groan fell from his lips. She sat on his lap, resting her hands on his shoulders. She leant her forehead against his, both of their breaths becoming one. She noticed his dilated pupils and knew hers would be the same. But now was the time for patience. Long, slow, drawn out patience. The man loved to tease her relentlessly but now, it was his turn.

 

She hoped. No, planned. Diego must have noticed. He lifted his leg slightly, just enough so that she were both chest to chest, face to face. Enough for him to move in for a kiss. She gave him a moment of control before taking it back. This was her night. Not his. Her tongue spoke commands that Diego’s followed. She heard him struggle against the cuffs. Wanting to break free and most likely take her to the bed very close by.

 

“Easy, Diego, we are just getting started.”

 

Her hand slid down his chest, unbuckling his belt. He lifted his hips to help. She think help. Hoped. She groaned at the lack of anything underneath his pants. Of course Diego went commando today.

 

“Like what yo-.”

 

She swallowed the rest of his words, kissing him slow as she stood on shaky legs to slide her panties to the ground.  Moving back to sit, Diego broke away from the kiss.

 

“Don’t you need to-.”

 

“What do you think I was doing while I waited for you?”

 

Diego’s eyes rolled back as she sunk down slowly, giving her time to adjust.Diego looked impatient. His hips moved up, lips at her neck. Her hands moved to his shoulders to give her leverage as she started to ride him. Both of their hips moved in time with the other like an old dance. One of her hands moved to the back of his neck, pulling on the ends of his hair so his lips would move from her neck to lips in a need to drown out the sounds echoing in the room. She could feel her body shake. Hips moving faster. Diego’s breaths coming out in short puffs between kisses and bites. She slid her hand down between them. She moaned at the touch of her thumb against her clit, trying her best to sync her movements to Diego’s.

 

“Come on baby.”

 

She listened to Diego, her body feeling like it was on fire. Diego whispered Spanish into her ear, making her shudder as she came. Diego following after her. Both needing to slowly come down from the high. She pushed herself up slow and steady, grabbing the key for the cuffs from her bra as she did. Uncuffing Diego, he stood and caught her as her legs gave out.

 

“Damn, even cuffed, I am good.”

 

She hit his shoulder, smiling as he tucked the both of them into bed. She rolled over to use his chest as a pillow. Diego ran his fingers through her hair as she heard him start to sing a soft song.

 

“I love you, Flo.”

 

She kissed his chest, resting her chin on it as she looked up at him.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Diego nodded, seeming content with the answer as she both fell to sleep.


End file.
